The Bounty Hunter
by Alexex
Summary: Two things that make me despise being a girl: One; we're affected by all that touchy feely junk, which is bull." "What's the second thing?" "Periods. Suck." DxC- What would happen if Duncan would get paid to take Courtney to jail? Something funny!
1. Great Gitch on Fire!

By popular audience demand, here's The Bounty Hunter! When I first saw the trailer for this movie, I was 'OMG Duncan and Courtney, all the way!' So here you go! Sorry it took a while, but I was debating on whether I should post it or not. So, here ya go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT or 'The Bounty Hunter'**

* * *

Duncan walked up the streets, deciding what to do on this lazy Saturday afternoon. What _could_ a 20 year old get up to on a Saturday afternoon... Rob the local convenience store? Been there, done that. Try to pick up one of the french chicks from the nearby language school? Nah... Last time he tried to do that, he got sprayed with pepper spray by this hot brunette, then was called "Une bête déguelasse poilue!" then she flipped the finger, before stalking off muttering something like this... "Quel un idiote! Je vais démonter son tête!!!!" Duncan had no idea what it meant, but it sounded so... Hot... In a good way, and in a bad way... It reminded him of this chick he used to date. He tried to stop his brain from remembering the girl. Too many gushy memories. He wouldn't let no gushy memories take away from his bad assness!!! Never! Suddenly, a police cruiser pulled up behind him.

Speaking of being a bad ass...

"Duncan! Duncan Krestman!" The police man yelled, from the car. Duncan had two options in this scenario; 1) To come without a fight. or 2) To run and cause a scene. Obviously, Duncan wanted to do the second option- it was _way _more fun -but his record doesn't need another blow. He had just finished his 100 hours of community service, and does not want to go back to having to be a senior citizen guide. Duncan turned around, to see his old parole officer, DJ Jones. They used to be buds back in the day. DJ always helped Duncan out, by letting him go with a warning, or schmoozing the judge and making his sentence remarkabley lighter.

"Afternoon officer!" Duncan replied, walking over to the drivers seat.

"Duncan... You need to get in the car." DJ said, trying to sound like an authority figure. Duncan, trying not to burst out laughing, just gave DJ an incredulous look. DJ rolled his eyes. "The boys downtown have found another offense on your part, Duncan. Drinking and driving."

"Oh come on, man! I hardly call that an offense...!" Duncan remarked, waving his hand dismissavely.

"Dude! You got drunk, and drove the _MAYORS _car, into a lake! Then threw up on his daughter!" DJ exclaimed, pulling out photographic evidence. Duncan examined the photos, before giving in.

"Okay, so it was a teensy-weensy offense...! So what?"

"So what, Duncan, is considering your record is... Bigger than most... You could get some serious jail time, bro."

"Oh, I can NOT go to jail! Again. My parents would flip, refuse to pay my bail, and stop paying my tuition! Isn't their something, ANYTHING, I can do?" Duncan, pratically begged. DJ thought for a moment, before looking through a manual.

"Well... If you do some bounty hunting for the force, maybe they could overlook your crime. It also says that you'd get a reward. Five grand. Basically, all you need to do is catch a thief. She's pretty neutorious... She's stolen government papers and documents, just by hacking the network using her PDA..." DJ said.

"'She'? It's in the bag. All I need to do is unleash my manly charms, and seduce the 'threat' girl, and poof! No jail for Duncan, and the money I owe Geoff. Plus, some money to help the D-man get back in the dating scene..." Duncan replied, smugly.

"It's not going to be that easy, man. She's pretty crafty... She masked herself as my co-worker, Katie, and stole some of our equipment..."

"And?"

"...She's also stolen multiple jewels, and large sums of cash singlehandedly. Are you sure you want to do this bro?"

"Positive. You're talking to an ex-con, here. Who better to catch, a criminal, than a criminal?" Duncan questioned, sounding full of himself.

"Alright then. Here, I'll pull out her record, so you can at least know what she looks like. She's pretty hot too..." DJ said, reaching over to the glove compartment.

"Aren't all criminals...?" Duncan smirked. DJ rolled his eyes, and pulled out the file.

"What's interesting, is that she has the looks of one of those preppie girls that get straight A's and junk, but she knows every single trick in the book." DJ remarked, passing Duncan the files. Duncans eyes widened. He looked over the mug shots, and nearly fainted. "Her name's--"

"Courtney Labella?!" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"B-b-because... She's m-my ex girlfriend. She probably w-w-wouldn't appreciate _me_ of all people trying to send her to j-jail..." He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Bad break up?"

"The worst of the worst... Courtney had a week off from school, and decided to surprise me by paying me a visit while she was in town to see her friend. Briiiii-something..."

-Flashback-

_Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I stop by! _

Courtney thought, getting out of her silver Lexus. She click-clacked her way up the walkway, with her her keys jingling the whole way. She had put on one of her best outfits, just for the occasion! Her favourite pink tank top, that said: 'I 3 SKOOL, WATS IT 2 U?' in white, big bold letters; her grey Hollister sweater, with black tracks on the back; her big grey sunglasses were fastened on the top of her head, in her brown, lushious hair, which she had cut a good two inches shorter since highschool; her white skinny jeans, that hugged her curves in all the right ways; and her red, two-and-a-half inch wedges. Man, she was so hot, that she made fire look cold! She had gotten a few wolf whistles, and comments from perverts on her way over to Bridgette's, but her mood was impeckable today! Sure, her boyfriend was annoying as hell sometimes, and a neanderthal... But he was HER annoying neanderthal. Hers, and only hers. Courtney stuck her key into the door, and turned it, until she heard a click, and walked in. Courtney dropped her bag, and walked further into the house. Courtney tried to stretch her brain to remember where everything was...

_Right, the kitchen's to the left._

Courtney remembered, turning to the left, to get a drink of water, before suprising her boyfriend. Courtney thought she heared Duncan yell.

_Ugh, he's probably in the basement playing Xbox with one of his equally annoying and perverted friends... Same old Duncan..._

She thought, as she walked into the kitchen. Courtney stopped dead in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of the kitchen table.

"Why are there two wine glasses on the table...?" Courtney wondered aloud, not moving her gaze away from the half filled wine glasses on the kitchen table.

_Don't be paranoid Courtney... B-Bridgette probably couldn't keep her mouth shut, and txted Duncan... You KNOW she's horrible at keeping secrets._

Courtney reassured herself, before leaving the kitchen, and not bothering to get a drink.

"Duncan?" Courtney called, walking down the hall. Courtney opened the door to the left. Bathroom. Courtney was about to leave, but something caught her eye. Courtney picked up a bottle of black nail polish, and eyeliner.

_I don't wear black nail polish... I only do frenchs'... I also wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing that brand of eyeliner. It's only for people who can't afford the frou-frou stuff that me and my roommate Lindsay wear. Sure, Lindsay may be a total ditz, but we do have a few things in common: Great style, great hair, and great fashion sense. Wait, back on topic... What are these doing here? _

Courtney's heart skipped a beat as she quickly threw the nail polish in the garbage, and fast walked down the rest of the hallway. She nearly slipped and fell down, not noticing Duncan's shoes. She looked down to the floor, and saw other numerous pieces of clothing. She looked at the trail of clothes leading up to a door. Duncan's skull shirt... His undershirt... His belt... His jeans...

_Do not freak out. DO NOT FREAK OUT! All guys are slobs... Duncan probably just... Just... Had a shower! Yup, Duncan just had a shower, and took off all his clothes, thus explaining why they are all over the hallway in a big... Mess..._

Courtney picked up a leather tube top.

"Okay, I KNOW that's not mine..." Courtney remarked, before throwing it on the ground, and rushing over to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Courtney pushed harder, and managed to open the door. She tumbled to the floor, with a thud. She got up quickly, and her eyes landed on the bed, where Duncan was making out with some one that was not Courtney.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Courtney screamed. Duncan stopped, and turned his head to see a very shocked Courtney. The girl in the bed, quickly grabbed the blanket, and covered herself up a bit. Duncan fell off the bed, and landed on the floor.

"C-C-Courtney! Babe...! W-what are you doing here?" Duncan asked, stuttering.

"What is _SHE _doing here, is the better question!!!!!!!" Courtney fumed, pointing at the girl in the bed.

"Uh... I can explain! I got a job as a lifeguard and, I'm practising mouth to mouth resepitaion...?" Duncan tried.

"It's mouth-to-mouth 'RESUSCITATION'!!!!!!!!!!! (AN: thats how you spell it. check the dictionary. I _dare _you.) "

"I uh, better be going..." The girl squeaked, grabbing her shirt, and bag, and headed towards the door. Courtney blocked her way, and took a good look at her. Courtney gasped.

"Hey! What are you doing in MY lingerie!?!?! And that's MY favourite Gucci bag!!!" Courtney seethed, snatching the purse away, and dumping the contents on the floor. The girl scrambled to grab her stuff. Courtney looked down at her. She noticed a teal highlight. There was only one girl Courtney used to know, that had teal highlights...

**"Gwen Malone!?!?!?! From school!?!?!?! What-Why-How- Out-out-out-out OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" **Courtney yelled, as Gwen ran-- sprinted, out. Courtney turned to her soon to be ex boyfriend... "I leave for University, and you sleep with **Gwen Malone!!!!!!!"**

"It's not what it looks like...!" Duncan protested, trying to calm Courtney down. He rushed over to her, and put an arm around her.

"Oh, so you weren't sucking face with _Gwen, _and giving her _my_ stuff...?!"

"Okay, so it is what it looks like..." Duncan started. He smiled uneasily. "I always knew you were as smart as a whip. You see, now that's why _you're_ the one who's away at school..."

"Take your arm off of me, before I break it off, and use it as a golf club, to 6-iron, your head!" Courtney sneered. Knowing that she would, Duncan removed his arm.

"Okay, I know this looks bad... It kind of is... But, remember what your meditaion teacher said? Getting angry is a no-no... So... Why, are you here?"

"I _was _here, because I thought that you missed me as much as I missed you. But obviously, I was wrong!" Courtney exclaimed, tearing up. Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney. Normally Courtney would've melted in his warm embrace, but she was far too angry, and the effect was gone. Courtney tried to break free, but Duncan had her trapped.

"Let GO of me you no good-selfish-lying-unfaithful-cheating-moronic-cre--!" Courtney yelled. Before she could finish, Duncan had crashed his lips onto hers. Courtney pulled away, cross.

"Babe, seriously... Jealous is SO _not_ your colour. What happened to the Courtney I know, and am sometimes annoyed by...?" Duncan questioned, trying to get Courtney's forgiveness.

"She's gone," Courtney spat, icily. "Just like what we had together."

She turned on her heels hastily, and headed towards the door.

"Courtney! Sweetheart," Duncan called after her scrambling into a pair of pants, and running after Courtney. Courtney stopped in front of the kitchen, and looked at Duncan's pleading eyes, with a 'This-better-be-good-or-else-I'll-tear-you-limb-from-limb-you-pig' look. Duncan knew this look well. "Please, give me another chance! This meant nothing, I was thinking about you the _whole _time!"

Little did they know, that Gwen was in the kitchen, trying to put her belongings in a bag, and get the heck out of here before she got hit by Courtney. But, she heard what Duncan said loud and clear, and was very offended.

"What?!" Gwen exclaimed, walking over to the quarreling couple. "You said that you needed some attractive girl to help you forget her, that you needed some fun because she wasn't giving it to you!"

"Pfft... Tfft... Hfft... I-I never said you were attractive..." Duncan said, trying to convince Courtney. Gwen, narrowed her eyes, and pulled out her Blackberry. She held it up, and pressed a button. A recording of Duncan's voice played.

"Gwen is attractive."

Courtney glared at Duncan. Duncan's eyes widened. He looked at Gwen.

"Where did you get--?!" Duncan asked.

"Gwen is attractive."

"Stop playing that!" Duncan said, through clenched teeth.

"Gwen is attractive."

"Gwen, I'm warning you!"

"Gwen is attractive. Gwen is attractive. Gwen is attractive--"

Duncan looked over to Courtney. Her expression was unreadable. Courtney snatched the Blackberry and threw it on the ground with a force so strong that it cracked the screen. She stomped on it.

"You have until the count of three, before I beat you down with a tennis racket!!!! One... Two..." Courtney threatened. Gwen's expression became scared.

"But my phone--!" Gwen wailed.

"Three!!!!" Courtney exclaimed, lunging at Gwen. Gwen ran out of the house- still in Courtney's underwear -before Courtney could rip off her hair. Duncan grabbed Courtney's wrist.

"I never want to see you again! Let me go!" Courtney cried, trying to hit Duncan. Duncan let go of her wrist. Courtney stalked down the hall towards the door.

"Princess, I'm begging you... Don't go. I love you!" Duncan pleaded. Courtney grabbed a vase on the table, and threw it at Duncan's head. Duncan dodged it, and and cringed as Courtney slammed the door, knocking the picture of Duncan and Courtney onto the ground. Duncan rushed over to the window. He watched as Courtney muttered to herself as she walked down the walkway. She put on her sunglasses, and got into her car. Duncan squinted as he saw Courtney throw out a pair of mans underwear, and a bunch of papers. She pulled out a lighter.

"Are those my boxers...? And my lighter?" Duncan wondered. Courtney set Duncan's boxers on fire, threw them onto the sidewalk, and drove off. Duncan walked over to the papers. They were old e-mails that he and Courtney exchanged during the first month she was away at University... Duncan sighed.

"Well... _That_ certainly could have played out better..." Duncan remarked, picking up his burnt boxers.

-End of Flashback-

"Ooh... This Courtney chick seems feisty..." DJ said.

"That's the understatement of the year. Ugh, this is _her _fault! Because of her, I got dumped, then dumped AGAIN, and fell into a depression which lead to my second time in jail." Duncan replied, coldly.

"I hardly see you getting dumped, her fault. You were the one who was caught cheating. Wait, we were talking about-- nevermind. Okay, the boys are pretty sure that she still goes to school in Québec. All you need to do, is catch her, and bring her back to the station here. Good luck, you'll need it..."

"Okay, okay... I can do this! This is the motivation I need! Yeah... Courtney can't haunt my memories forever! And if she's in jail, I won't have to worry about her anymore... I don't care about her anymore! Yeah, I can totally do this! Let the Ex Games, begin." Duncan exclaimed, walking in the direction of his house. DJ stared after him.

"Hmm. Dude still loves her..." DJ said, getting back into the police cruiser.

* * *

Love it? Review then! Hate it? Review then, and tell me what I fucked up! Tata, lovlies!

~Alexex


	2. Shiny Things are My Addiction

Heya! Also, part of the reason the story was delayed was because I wanted to post at least two chapters at the beginning. =) So, yeah... Here you go!

* * *

Midterms suck. Midterms don't just suck, they suck _ass._ Especially when you're trying juggle extra curriculurs, studying, and term papers you're trying to write early. Usually, Courtney was left unfazed by all of these things. She was always busy, and she also kind of liked to have stuff to keep her busy.

But now, she felt over worked. 4 months ago, she had her heart ripped out of her chest, and hacked into bite-sized pieces. She was slowly starting to recover. She had even been on a date, with Trent Smith. Sure, it was a 'study' date... But that still counted, right? But something changed in her brain... She no longer felt the desire to follow the rules... In fact, it felt good to be bad. She felt having more and more pretty things, made her feel better about herself. So, at least once a week, Courtney would sneak off campus late at night, and go be 'bad'. Sometimes she wouldn't be back until later. Much much later... Last night, was one of those nights.

Courtney entered her dorm, and hit the button for her floor. She tapped her foot on the floor, wishing that the elevator would hurry up and get to her floor. She had promised to go get coffee with her roomate, and was already half an hour late.

"Ugh, I knew that second stop was a bad idea! Lindsay better appreciate this gift..." Courtney said to herself. Finally, the elevator doors opened, and she rushed to her room. 138... 139... 140! She patted herself down, trying to find her key. "Key... Key... Key! Grr! Damn, I must've forgot it here..." Courtney knocked on the door. "Lindsay, open up!"

Lindsay was the only one to know about Courtney's little addiction. The only reason she knows, was because she got curious about why Courtney seemed to dissappear so much, and searched the room. She found papers, jewels, and a lot of cash, stuffed into her roomates matress. Courtney confessed oneday, and Lindsay promised not to tell. Courtney knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret, but she knew Lindsay was probably too stupid to remember the details anyways. Lindsay finally opened the door, glaring with her baby blue eyes.

"Ugh, you're not welcome here anymore. You're like, a criminal!" Lindsay exclaimed. She was still a bit sour about Courtney forgetting a certain day, yesterday. She leaned against the door way and twisted her bottle blonde hair around her freshly manicured fingers. Courtney smirked at her.

"At least I don't get grades that label my bra cup, double D Barbie."

Courtney pushed her way into the room, and dumped the contents of her purse onto her bed. Multiple necklaces fell onto the bed, along with a velvet case. Courtney picked ut up.

"Lindsay, I know your birthday was yesterday, and I kind of forgot... But I have a present for you! Earings!" Courtney exclaimed, holding up the case like a game show model. Lindsay brightened up, and stared at the box.

"Omigosh they're beautiful!!!!" She gasped. Courtney sighed, and rolled her eyes at her roomates stupidity.

"Lindsay. I haven't even opened the case yet!" Courtney exclaimed. Lindsay looked at her blankly for a moment. "It's like the lights are on, and no ones home..." Courtney muttered to herself, before handing the case to Lindsay. She opened it, and a smile lit up her features.

"Wow... Those look really expensive. How did you afford them?"

"..."

"You stole them, didn't you!"

"I don't have a problem! I did it on purpose!"

"Courtney... You have to stop this. You could get kicked out of school!"

"Oh, and like you won't! This coming from the girl who sleeps with nerds just to get them to do your homework!"

"Touché..."

"Ha, sorry I blew up at you."

"No prob."

"I'll be back later." Courtney declared, heading out the door.

"Wait where are you--" Lindsay asked. Before she could finish, Courtney slammed the door. "--going..." Lindsay put the earings in, and slowly walked over to Courtney's bed. She picked up a diamond necklace with a ruby butterfly amulet. "Eeeeh!!! Cuteness!!!!" She squealed, starting to put it on.

* * *

"Excuse me, can I help you? Or give you my lunch money?" The information desk clerk joked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking for Courtney Labella's dorm, do you know where it is?" He asked.

"Why?"

"It's important."

"Why's it important?"

"Just tell me where it is, or else I'll remove the flesh from your body, and feed it to my pet tarantula!"

"Okay, she's in Dexter Hall, room 140!"

"Thanks, you've been a great help." Duncan smirked, heading towards another corridor. He looked up, and followed the arrow leading to Dexter Hall.

* * *

Next chapter will be a while, sorry. Focused on oneshot story =) Well, R&R!!!!

Alexex


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love!

Alrighty! I have now done the stuff I wanted to get done for my other fics, and now... The Bounty Hunter! Ooh.. LadyGaGastawin, don't worry. Gwen will be in the fic later, and believe me, her ass will NOT remain in tact. Remember, Duncan somehow has to get Courtney from Québec City, to Toronto Ontario. Not going to be easy for our delinquent buddy, especially with Courtney's attitude. Well, last time we left our friends, Duncan had unnexpectedly shown up at Courtney's school. Let's see what happens next! Ooh, even _I _have goosebumps!

* * *

Duncan called the elevator, and entered. He pressed Courtney's floor. Millions of questions were racing through his mind... Does she still hate him? Is she still the same bossy controlling prep? Was she still hot?-- He already knew the answer to that, but still... Did she still love him? Duncan shook his head. Of course she didn't love him, after what he did to her. Every night, at least once his mind would wander to the fiery brunette. He would often regret his decision to sleep with Gwen... Sure, she was his best girl bud... But Courtney was... Duncan shook his head again. He needed to get over her. She would soon be locked away, anyways...

He walked down the hall, and over to room number 140. He took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door. A few seconds past, before a tall blonde girl answered the door. Her long _fake _blonde hair caressed her hips, while her bangs blocked most of her baby blue eyes. She was wearing a lime green t-shirt with watermelons all over it. On the bust, it said 'I have the Sweetest Watermelons' She was wearing a pair of bright pink bikini bottoms--I mean, _shorts, _then a pair of white and pink striped fuzzy socks. What stood out the most was the large diamond earrings, and the butterfly ruby necklace. It fit between her too-big-to-be-real-but-still-very-pleasing boobs.

"Hi! Like, who are you?" Lindsay asked, leaning against the doorframe. She crossed her arms, pushing her boobs up. Duncan had to muster all the will power he had- which mind you, wasn't a lot -just to look the girl in the eye. Her face wasn't boobs, but still pretty incredible to look at. Duncan had come to the conclusion most guys come to after meeting Lindsay for the first time; She is freaking HOT!!!

"Now, now, hotstuff. Let's not focus on me. What's your name, gorgeous?" He smirked. Lindsay blushed.

"Oh, I'm Lindsay-- What's my last name again? Oh yeah! I'm Lindsay Tyson, but my friends call me Linds. I don't know why, though..."

"...Right." Duncan had come to another conclusion most guys come to after meeting Lindsay for the first time; She is as dumb as a post. "I'm looking for Courtney Labella. Where is she?"

"Courtney?"

"No, Donald Trump. Yes, Courtney!"

"Like, why?"

"Can't tell you, babe."

"Well, she isn't in right now. Mostly because she's not in the room."

"Well, do you know where she went, I need to see her."

"Nope."

"Well, here's my number, when you see her, call me." Duncan said, writing down his cell number on a slip of paper. He handed it to her.

"Okay! Wait, what's your name?"

"Duncan. Catch ya later, sweet cheeks."

Duncan walked down the hall, and into the elevator. It could be a while before Courtney came back... What is the likelihood that Lindsay might blab? Highly probable. But, considering she had the brain power of an eggplant, she would probably forget his name. How did she even get into University? Well, look at her... Duncan walked back down the hall, and towards the exit.

"Oh, what's wrong? Courtney turn you down flat?" The information clerk smirked.

"Up yours." Duncan hissed, not even turning around to see the scowl appear on the clerks face.

* * *

"I'm baaaack!" Courtney chriped, walking in the room. Her hair was a mess, her make up was smeared, and her clothes looked as if she had put them on in the dark.

"Hey." Lindsay called back. Courtney sat down on the couch.

"I am SO wiped..." Courtney sighed.

"So, where've you been?" Lindsay asked, as she got herself a bottle of spring water. She walked over and sat beside Courtney.

"Study 'sess with Trent..." Courtney responded. Lindsay sent Courtney an incredulous look. Courtney groaned. "...Fine, you caught me. Make out sessoin with Trent..."

"Ooh la la! Tell tell tell!" Lindsay squealed.

"What's there to tell?" Courtney smirked.

"What _isn't _there to tell?" Lindsay smirked back.

"It was incredible Linds... He was SUCH a gentleman... When he asked me if I had a highlighter, I said it's in my pencil case. Then, he leaned in to reach for it, but we got lost in each others eyes... Then the rest, was history. Oh, his icy blue eyes are just..." Courtney swooned. Lindsay furrowed her brow.

"Blue? I thought Trent had green eyes."

"He does."

"You just said he had 'icy blue eyes.'"

"No I didn't." 

"Yes you did, I heard you. *Gasp* Who is he?!"

"Who's who?"

"Mr. Icy Blue Eyes?!"

"No one!"

"You like him!"

"I do NOT. In case you weren't listening, which I doubt you were, I just made out with Trent!"

"But you were thinking of Blue Eyes Dude."

"No!"

"Yes you were! Courtney, I may not be able to read German, but I can read _you, _like a book."

"Lindsay, you can't read a book either!"

"Yeah, yeah, but that's what Noah is for..." Lindsay waved her hand dismissively.

"You're banging Noah too?" Courtney gaped. "What is he, like, the 20th guy you're sleeping with now?"

"One for every class!"

"You have _six classes!_"

"Oh... One class for every day of the week!"

Courtney held up her hands defensively, and got up before the conversation could get any stupider. "I'm going to the bathroom." She proclaimed, leaving the dorm. Lindsay pulled out her iPhone and unlocked it. She pulled the slip of paper out from her hiding place- her bra -and called Duncan.

"...Doug? Hey, it's Lindsay. Courtney's here. Okay. Wait, why? No, I'm not banging the whole football team, it's the rugby team, get it right! No you are! No you!" Lindsay fumed into the phone. Courtney came into the room, startling Lindsay. She quickly hung up, and put the phone behind her back. She smiled uneasily at her. Courtney eyed her suspiciously.

"Who were you talking to?" She questioned.

"...Justin." Lindsay lied. Courtney slowly narrowed her eyes at Lindsay.

"You only talk to Justin on Wednesdays..."

"U-uh, I felt the need to talk to him."

"LIAHHHH!!!!!" Courtney yelled, pointing accusingly at Lindsay. Before Courtney could interrigate Lindsay further, they heard a knock at the door. Courtney sent Lindsay one last glare, before turning around and opening the door.

"Trent?" Courtney asked. He smiled at her.

"Hey, I believe this, is yours." He remarked, holding up Courtney's lace lilac bra. Courtney turned bright red, then snatched the bra.

"Yeah-it-is-bye!" Courtney said quickly, shutting the door in his face. She put the bra behind her back, and turned to Lindsay.

"That _never _happened." Courtney warned. She walked over to her dresser, and shoved the bra into her underwear drawer. "I'll be back soon."

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Whenever Courtney said 'I'll be back soon' meant that she would be back later. Much much later... Courtney grabbed her purse. Lindsay felt a vibration in her pants.

"My pants... They feel tingley!" She chirped. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Is it because you have herpes?" She smirked.

"Oh, wait, I got a text... False alarm!"

"As much as I enjoy counting your numerous STDs, I... gotta go." Courtney said, starting to leave. Lindsay read the text.

_Make sure to keep Court in the room. Be there in ten._

"Wait, Courtney! Don't--" Lindsay exclaimed. Before she could finish, Courtney slammed the door and headed down the hall towards the stairwell. "--Go..."

* * *

Lindsay heard a knock on the door, and dropped her iPhone. She opened the door, and looked at Duncan. He shoved Lindsay out of the way, and barged in. Lindsay pouted.

"Major. Rudeness." Lindsay sneered. She crossed her arms, while Duncan looked around.

"Where's Princess?" Duncan asked.

"Who?"

"Oh, Courtney."

"You have a pet name for her?"

"Uh..."

"You like her!"

"Correction; Dated her."

"But you still have feelings for her."

"What? Me? Like her? You must be dumber than I thought."

"You're right, you don't like her."

"THANK YOU!"

"That's because you love her!"

"Exactly. Wait, what?!"

"You LOVE her! L-U-V Love!"

"That's not even how you spell it!"

"Let's not get off track. Aww now I know why you're here... You want to be with your true love..."

"Eww, no! I have to take Courtney to jail!"

"What? Why?" Lindsay gasped, concerned for her BFFFL.

"Well, when you shop lift, it's considered illegal so you have to go to jail..." Duncan exclaimed slowly, so the words could seep into the dense head that was Lindsay's. She blinked twice, then nodded slowly.

"Taking stuff without paying for it is BAD! NOT GOOD! A NO-NO!!!!!!!" Duncan fumed, now highly irritated by Lindsay's stupidity.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._" Lindsay drawled.

"Ugh, I need a tylenol..."

"Sorry, I don't wear little ties."

"ARGH!!!! I think I've just lost 32 IQ points in this conversation alone." Duncan murmured, heading for the door. "Call me the moment Courtney comes back..."

"You can count on me!" Lindsay saluted.

* * *

Duncan paced back and forth in front of his car. Every few minutes, he would glanced down at his wrist to check his watch for the time. Then he would realize once again that he wasn't _wearing _a watch, then yank out his phone.

"Ugh, why hasn't that bimbo called me yet! It's been 36 hours! I knew I couldn't trust her!" Duncan yelled, at his phone. He decided that he couldn't wait any longer, and that if he had to, Duncan would search the entire campus until he found her.

Duncan walked through the parking lot, not even looking both ways before crossing! That bad ass! He entered the campus, and headed towards the stairwell.

"Back so soon? As if yesterday wasn't enough, now your back to ruin my day once again." The information desk guy sighed. Duncan glared at him.

"Listen dude, if you want to _remain _a dude, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Duncan hissed.

"..."

"Great. Nice talkin' to ya Noah. I enjoy our little 'chats'," Duncan smirked, heading back down the hall. And by 'chats', Duncan means threats. I thought the quotation marks would clue you in! Jeez!

Duncan climbed the stairs, and was shoved out of the way by a girl wearing black shorts, and a grey t-shirt. She had chestnut brown hair, and mocha skin. Duncan didn't need to look twice to realize who it was. He started to run up the stairs to catch up with the girl, and pushed open the door, and watched as her luscious hips swayed when she ran. He wanted to put his hands on her hips _so _bad, like he had used to when they kissed under the street lamp in the rain in August. Twirl a few locks of her creamy dark brown hair, like he did to convince her to make out with him in the trunk of the very car he took to come all the way to Québec. Hold the hands that seemed to be made for his hands to grasp...

Duncan caught up to the girl, and spun her around. Her shoulder length hair tickled his cheek as she turned around and peered into his blue eyes with her obsidian ones. They widened once the girl realized who had spun her around. Her jaw dropped as the velvety voice danced in her eardrums...

"Princess... It's been WAY too long..." Duncan smirked.

* * *

Cliff Hanger! DUN DUN DUH!!!! Author's note time! I want you two choose which story I should write next!

1) Love is to Die For- DxCxT: Duncan would come home late at night- if he ever came home at all, it would be 'late at night'. I didn't know if he was drunk or not... I can't tell anymore. But that one night... I wish I could change it. He was screaming at me, and I knew I had to leave him. He had hit me. It was kind of like a wake up call... A wake up call from a neverending nightmare. But that night, was the first time I saw Duncan Krestman feel remorse. It was also the first time he said he loved me. Trent, I love you. But I'm in love with Duncan. Always have, always will." Courtney said, looking straight into Trent's eyes. Trent continued to stare at her with the same expression he had before- misunderstanding.

"But, Court... He hurt you..."

"Love hurts sometimes."

2) I've been diagnosed with Duncan Fever- DxC: "Don't you have something better to do?!" Courtney demanded.

"Nope." Duncan smirked.

"Ugh! Go annoy someone else! I'm sick of you bugging the crap out of me!"

"You _do _have a fever." Duncan said, feeling her forehead. Courtney smacked his hand away, and sent daggers at him. "Courtney, I'm serious. You have a really bad case of..."

"...Of what?"

"Duncan fever! Once you've got it, there's no cure for Duncan fever!"

"How about penicillin?"

"Ah, I see you've reached stage one; Denial."

"I don't have Duncan fever!!!"

"The next stage is anger... Then stage three is acceptance. We can skip to stage three, if you want..."

"Argh!"

3) Total Drama School- OC fic!: Send in your own apps, for a chance to be on TDS! 22 teens competing for the highest grades, in hopes of winning the full term scholarship of their choice, and a hundred grand! These teens will have to strive for perfection, stand disgusting food, school, extra currics, CHRIS, and each other. Losers have to walk down The Hall of Humiliation, and ride the Short Bus of Shame! (I've been dying to write one of these! :D) Full of alliances, betrayl, heart break, and more than enough AWW moments!


	4. Little Fox?

**Time for another update! =D I think this is one of my more popular fics, so I'll update =)**

_No. No. No. It can't be him! It just can't! _Courtney thought, while she stared blankly at the man that she used to adore. Many said that it wouldn't work, that they were just too different... Courtney had always told them that they were wrong. But they were right.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" Duncan teased.

"Why would I be happy to see a douche like _you!_" Courtney hissed, dropping the suitcase that was in her hands previously, to cross her arms over her chest. She glared at Duncan, while he continued to smirk.

"Pfft, you make it sound as if I'm happy to see _you,_" Duncan scoffed. Courtney's glare deepened, but she could still feel the pain from the harshness of his words.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someones been a naughty girl, and not in a good way. I'm here to take you to Toronto, babe."

"Why?"

"A _lil'_ _birdie_ told me about your new 'talents'."

"...Talents?"

"It seems that I've rubbed off on you a little _too _well." Duncan remarked, pointing to the suitcase. Courtney gasped.

"W-what?! W-who... Who..." Courtney stammered.

"That doesn't concern you. What does concern you, is accompanying me down to the station. Won't be able to collect my five grand unless you come. So if you could be a good little girl, like you used to in highschool, and come without a fuss, that'd be excellent."

"Wait, what?"

"You're the station's most wanted, babe. If I turn you in, I get paid!"

"You're seriously selling me out! ME?!" Courtney exclaimed, staring into Duncan's eyes. Hers were full of hurt, and shock. Duncan cringed, and tried to resist the irresistable urge to jump her, and looked away.

"Not reaaally... I kind of need to turn you in so _I _can stay out of the slammer."

"So what you're saying is that for you to stay out of jail, you have to put me behind bars?"

"'Fraid so, sweetheart."

Courtney stared blankly at Duncan for a few moments, before grabbing the case and bowing her head. Duncan smirked, and held his head proudly. He _knew _this would be WAY too easy. Even if it was Courtney. No girl could resist his bad boy charms...

"Glad to have you cooperate, Princess." Duncan remarked, before yelling in pain and falling to the ground.

He was too busy caught in a humongous ego boost to notice the determind look that had appeared on Courtney's face.

He was too busy picturing what he could do with the money, to notice that Courtney had grabbed the suitcase and was slowly approaching him.

He was too busy thinking of ways to enjoy his freedom, to notice that Courtney had hit him in the groin with the suitcase.

He was too busy whimpering in pain to notice Courtney booking it down the hall to her room, and locking the door...

Courtney scrambled into her room, with her heart pounding hard, making her adrenaline pump even more than before. Which was A LOT. She quickly stuffed the case in Lindsay's underwear drawer- there was tones of space, due to her usually wearing panties... Courtney bit her lip, and started to pace back and forth in her room. What to do, what to do... She wasn't ready to face her ex! Not yet, anyways! Sure, she had moved on, but Trent was more of a make out partner. Fresh out of his break up with Heather, he thought maybe dating one of his best friends would help take the pain away from his crushed heart... But no matter how roughly, or lustfully they kissed, for some strange reason Courtney didn't feel a spark. It still felt pretty pleasurable, don't get me wrong, it's just... Nothing all that special... Like how she felt when kissing--

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Courtney's eyes widened, knowing that it was _him. _Suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her from behind. Naturally, she let out a scream, while the ass hole who _dared _touch a former C.I.T. started to chuckle. She felt his warm breath tingle her senses when he leaned in.

"Guess you forgot that I know how to pick a lock, sweetheart..." He whispered, almost purring in her ear. Courtney squirmed, trying to break free from his grasp. He lifted Courtney over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, and started to head towards the door. Duncan ignored the pounds and hits from Courtney, and her screeches of protest, and walked into the hall.

After getting many weird looks, from passing students, Courtney decided she'd had enough.

"Put. Me. Down!!!!" Courtney hissed, for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes.

"No can do, baby doll," Duncan replied, coolly. He adjusted Courtney, yet again, putting his hand on her butt to steady her, and continued to walk towards the exit. She just _knew _he had done that on purpose to spite her. She just _knew _it!

Courtney looked around, doubtfully... Nothing could possibley save her now! She was trapped. Suddenly, she spotted someone that _could_ be her savior... Someone she knew that could be an asset... Someone that she'd _definatly_ have to kiss up to later. She smirked, before putting on a face full of fear, and damsel in distress-ness... Yes, it is a word! _Now..._

"Noah! Oh, Noah! Help! Help!" Courtney shrieked, while Noah looked up from his manga. His eyes widened, before narrowing on Duncan.

"I knew you were up to no good!" Noah exclaimed, before pressing a button making two large men come out from the door behind the information desk. "Security!"

Duncan glared at Noah, then at Courtney. The men were getting closer, so he dropped Courtney carelessly, and smirked at the security guards approaching him. It's not like he couldn't take them... Duncan could bench 280lbs. He just thought of a funner, WAY more embarrassing and _slightly _sadistic idea. His smirk widened. Courtney rubbed her now tender back, before looking up at Duncan. She furrowed her brow. She knew that look... He was up to something, which was NOT good for Courtney. Not good _at all._

"'Scuse me. I was just taking this perp down to the station." Duncan said casually, while the guards echanged confused glaces. "Oh, haven't you heard? This little fox here-" Duncan grinned, while Courtney mouthed 'Little Fox?' to herself. "-is Courtney Labella! The--"

Before he could finish, Courtney darted to her feet, and clamped a hand over his mouth, glaring fiercely at him. She looked at the guards. "Sorry about my boyfriend, guys..." Courtney lied. She giggled nervously. "We were just playing a-a... Game."

Duncan raised his eyebrows, before looking at his ex--or current girlfriend, apparently. "Boyfriend?" Duncan asked, muffled by Courtney's hand over his mouth.

"Er..." Courtney froze, while the guards eyed her suspiciously. _Oh shit, did I really just say that?_

"Y-yeah, a game... Let's go, sweetcheeks." Duncan added, putting an arm around Courtney. He started to drag her towards the exit, while Courtney looked back. Duncan noticed her frightened expression, and his face softened...

"Hey, Court?" Duncan asked, arriving at his car.

"What!" She snapped, making Duncan's previous feelings of remourse and pity wither away.

He scowled. "Nothing." He watched Courtney roll her eyes, before smirking. "Just thought that you might want to ride in style like I did, on my first trip to juvie..." He chuckled, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"What?!" Courtney gasped. "B-but I'm-I mean, I _was _a C.I.T.! And-and what about my future...! Oh god, my parents will kill me. Then ressurect me, and kill me _again._" Courtney ranted. She sniffed, and started to wipe away the tears starting to fall out of her piercing onyx eyes.

"No. No no no no no... Princess, please don't cry..." Duncan soothed, enveloping Courtney in a hug. She silently started to sob, while Duncan rubbed calming circles on her back.

"Why don't I take you out for some coffee." Duncan offered. He stopped the hug, and smiled a bit. He put a hand over his heart. "Promise not to steal our drinks this time."

Courtney sighed, and nodded. She opened the passenger seat of his car, and felt like she was 16 all over again... She quickly wiped the small smile that had creeped it's way across her mocha skinned face. When Duncan got in, and started pull out, Courtney turned away, and looked out the window. Duncan had always melted when Courtney cried.

A smirk grew across Courtney's face.

_Sucker..._

**Oh ho ho, so we see Courtney may not just be an innocent goody-goody-two-shoes after all! Duncan also still seems to be hung up on a certain ex C.I.T.! I wonder what drama will unfold on their journey of laughs, misfortune, laughs, and 'Oh no...' moments! No seriously, I'm totally wondering... Got a HUGE writers block for this story, but I'll power through it cause I know how much you enjoy this fic... Review, review my other fics, and I will LOVE YOU FOREVER! As a friend... Anyways, got any ideas? Review or PM to me, and I'll be able to update faster! Don't you want that?! I know I do, so REVIEW!!!!**


	5. I Guess Some People Never Change

Omg, I am so glad I updated MTMF! And the next few weeks at school are going to ROCK MY SOCKS! First, it's a long weekend, then on Thursday, it's the cast party for our musical, Beauty and the Beast, then on Friday, I'm going to Canada's Wonderland to perform with our consort and jazz band, and THEN... We go to la belle province for a week! WOO! So sorry if I don't update as often for the next two weeks. Soon it'll be summer vacay, I'll have a new laptop, AND THERE WILL BE UPDATES GALORE! Oh, and don't forget to review!

* * *

To say the car ride was awkward, would be the biggest understatement in the history of understatements. Ever. Courtney drummed her fingers on her left arm, and looked over to Duncan. His intriguing teal orbs were focused on the road. Courtney couldn't even recall how many times she had melted whenever those eyes had bored into hers... No. He had done something unforgivable, and he needed to know that... But he's SOOO hot... No! Courtney shook her head, snapping out of her mental drooling. God, she was being such a girl!

"Courtney, you coming?" Duncan asked, tapping on her window. Courtney flinched, and turned to Duncan. She nodded, coming back to reality.

"Y-yeah," she replied. She got out of the car, and started to maneuver through the parking lot. Duncan walked into the coffee house, and found a table. The door closed in Courtney's face, and she scoffed.

_I guess some people never never change. _

She slid into the booth across from him, scowling.

"So, Princess--" Duncan started, attempting to make light conversation.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Courtney spat, shooting down Duncan's chances.

"Sheesh, someones PMSing..."

"Ugh..."

Their waitress came over, grinning unnaturally huge. Her wavy red hair descended a few inches past her shoulders, and her white dress shirt complimented her figure. The tie that _should_ have, (should, being the operative word) been tied around her neck, was wrapped around her forehead. Courtney groaned, and cradled her head in her hands.

"Oh man..."

"What? What's the matter?" Duncan asked.

"Hey guys, like, what can I get you? Oh my geezers, Courtney? Never thought I'd see miss pole up my butt at 'Moe's Marvelous Joe!' Isn't the name of this shop like, _totally _suggestive? Oh, I remember for the longest time, when everyone thought you were a lesbian 'cause you were all feminist, and were single for like, ever! Now _that's _a suggestive title, for ya! Who's this guy? Is he your boyfriend?Weren't you going out with Trent?--" Izzy chirped, before getting cut off from her rant by Courtney.

"He is _NOT_ my boyfriend!" Courtney protested.

"So you're just having an early one-night stand! Gotcha!"

"Ugh, no! Ewe!"

"So it's a date!"

"I guess you could call it that," Duncan smirked, watching the sudden shade of crimson Courtney's face had become after she had paused.

"No! He is _NOT_ my boyfriend! This is _NOT_ a date! And we are _NOT_, nor will we _EVER_, have an early one-night stand!" Courtney screamed. She breathed heavily, trying to regain her composure. She turned around, and noticed all the eyes of the people in the coffee house were on her. She turned back, her face an even darker shade of red than before. Duncan snickered, and shook his head.

_I guess some people never change._

"By the way, the names Izzy, but everyone calls me E-Scope! Why you ask? Because E-Scope is like, my _real _name. Even though it says Izzy Roger Ophelia Cilia Kelly (Subliminal message much? Tehe...) Mavis on my birth certificate, I just know, like, that my soul, is _totally _sensing some _serious_ E-Scope vibes..." She took out a pad of paper, and pen from her bra, and smiled brightly.

Courtney sighed, and rubbed her temples, dreading the migraine that was _sure _to come on. "Can you just get me a double frappuccino mochiato, please?"

"Get me a coffee. Black, babe." Duncan smirked, sending Izzy a wink.

She blinked twice, and stared blankly at Duncan. "Are you hitting on me? Because if you are, I'll hit on you with a hammer." Izzy snapped. She narrowed her eyes at Duncan, while he raised an eyebrow. "_I..._" She stated proudly, jabbing herself in the chest with her pen, leaving a huge blob of ink on her shirt, "am happily taken by my Big O..." She gushed.

"Ugh, you're still dating that goofball?" Courtney scoffed.

"Of course! Owen is like, my ultimate bud...! He is the only one who truly gets me. I'm his chocolate covered chocolate with chocolate sauce, and sprinkles,- tehe, chocolate ones..."

"Well, that partially explains why you seem to be on a constant sugar rush..." Courtney muttered, while Duncan continued to look utterly lost. Courtney smirked. _As opposed to when?_

Izzy continued to blab on. "And he's my banana split with, like, twenty-six bananas, and a whole lot of split. BRB with your drinks, guys!"

"Wow, and people call _me _physco..." Duncan remarked, as Izzy bounced over to another table, and put the dishes on her head.

"I know, she is like this big ball of spontaneous energy that never depletes. Ev-errrrr..." Courtney drawled.

"I miss this..." Duncan smiled, before realizing he had said that out loud. Courtney sat up, and raised an eyebrow, while Duncan tried (failing, mind you) to hide his rosy coloured blush.

"Miss what?" Courtney questioned.

"Uhm... Coffee. I haven't had some in like, forever..." Duncan lied.

Courtney shrugged, not bothering to pursue the argument that was sure to end up with her pouring cream on his head.

"I'm BAAAACK, with your drinks!" Izzy shouted, skipping over with their drinks, surprisingly not spilling a drop.

"Joy." Courtney groaned. Izzy placed Courtney's drink in front of her, and gave Duncan's his.

"Call me if you need anything! Oh, and don't be afraid to use ESP. I'm physcotic!"

"I think you mean phycic." Duncan pointed out, after sipping down half his coffee. Duncan didn't mind the scalding burning feeling going down his throat. Embracing the pain made him feel like more of a man! Not that he wasn't one, but it helped is toughness level.

Izzy's creepy smile didn't falter. "_Pretty sure _my therapist said physcotic... Later!" Izzy said, walking back into the kitchen.

The two ex love birds sat, and sipped in silence. Courtney, trying not to break down, and demand why Duncan had wrecked their all but perfect relationship, and Duncan, trying not to let his wave of jealousy come out at the mention of this _Trent _dude. Had Courtney _really _moved on, while Duncan couldn't?

Duncan looked around to try and clear his mind, and noticed that the clientele was nothing like Courtney. She sipped small, dainty sips of her drink. _Like a Princess... _

Duncan smirked. "Courtney, this is a coffee house." He noted.

Courtney lifted her head from the absent-minded stirring she had engaged in, to avoid getting caught stealing secret glances of Duncan. She rolled her eyes. "Very good, Duncan! Now, can you tell me what the big building I live in is called?" She mocked.

Duncan rolled his eyes, and continued. "What I was saying, was you're the only one here drinking that sissy frappucina-whatever."

Courtney furrowed her brow, and narrowed her eyes at Duncan. "That's because I refuse to be one of _those _people." Courtney stated. She lifted her stirring stick out of her drink, and pointed it at Duncan. "Exhibit A," she smirked.

* * *

After the two of them had finished their beverages, Izzy walked over and took out their bill from her mouth, and placed it on the table. She claimed that she would've taken it out of _her _bill, if she had one. But sadly, she was only part wolf... Duncan pulled out his wallet, and pulled out some cash.

"Here's my half." Duncan said.

"Doesn't the guy usually pay?" Courtney pouted, then raised an eyebrow.

Duncan narrowed his eyes, and tried to think of reason why Courtney _wasn't _right. "Wasn't a date, remember?" He reminded.

Courtney smiled proudly, and crossed her arms. "Oops I forgot my money..." She said, the tone of her voice not even hiding the fact that she was spiting him.

Duncan glared at her, before muttering, "Guess I _did _teach you a little too well," though it was to himself. He added the difference, plus a two dollar tip for little miss weird and weirder. Out of the blue, Izzy jumped out from under the table, startling both Duncan and Courtney.

"Izzy!" Courtney sneered, while she continued to smile that seriously creepy smile...

"Sorry, I thought I saw a nickel..." She grabbed the cheque, but was stopped by the now smirking Courtney.

"Hold on there, Iz... Doesn't this coffee shop charge a 30% tip?"

"Yeah, we do. Oh, I remember one time when I was on this yacht, and-"

"Oh, I just noticed that Duncan didn't tip you _nearly _enough..."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He only gave you two dollars, which is less than half of what the legal tip should be!"

"Le gasp!"

"I know!"

"Well, how much does he need to tip me?"

"Four dollars, fifty-three cents."

Izzy narrowed her eyes at Duncan, and held out her hand expectantly, for the rest of her tip. Duncan sent Courtney a dirty look, before coughing up the rest of Izzy's tip. She nodded, then headed back to the kitchen, while Duncan continued to glare at Courtney.

"That was such a _bitch _move!" Duncan snorted.

"I'm not denying that." Courtney smiled, getting up. She headed out, and back over to Duncan's car. Duncan sighed, and followed her.

"Courtney, I still have to take you in." Duncan said.

"But-but-" Courtney sputtered.

"I _have _to!"

"Wait! Wait... What if... What if I could clear _both _our names?"

"How would you do _that!_"

"Easy. If I could break into the station before, I could do it again twice as fast." Courtney shrugged.

Duncan smiled to himself, remembering the time he had told Courtney that when he broke into her parents house once before...

_Maybe teaching her all I know wasn't a complete waste..._

"So what do you say?" Courtney smirked, bringing Duncan back from his thoughts.

"You're going to clear both our names from the data base..."

"Yep. And once I do, we can go our separate ways, and pretend this never happened."

Duncan remembered when he tried to pretend when he was caught sleeping with Gwen had never happened... If he didn't ruin things, maybe things could've turned out better... For both of them.

"Partners?" Courtney extended her hand for Duncan to shake.

"Y'know, we could kiss on it if you _want..._" Duncan smirked.

"Stop wrecking the dramatic ending!"

"What?"

"..."

"Er, partners..." Duncan replied, confused. He shook Courtney's hand, sealing the deal, and their fates...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review... Every single one makes me feel like writing more! Next chapter hopefully coming soon!


	6. Orange Polyester Jumpsuit! POLYESTER!

Meh, I have a writer's block, and it's annoying the shit out of me! ARGH! So, I'll try my best not to make this chapter suck...

* * *

"We're going back to your dorm, why?" Duncan questioned. Courtney was dragging him back to her room to grab a few things, before they headed out to Toronto.

"Because I need to bring some clothes, and other stuff if I plan to live in a car with _you _for the next few days." She said snobbishly.

Duncan rolled his eyes, and decided to tune out the rant probably about to escape her silky smooth dying-to-be-kissed lips...HOLD ON A SECOND! Duncan shook his head, to snap himself out of it. He started to doubt the plan would work... Would Courtney really be able to sneak into the police station and clear _both _their names? As if, she would probably-

"Duncan! Hello!" Courtney yelled.

"What?" Duncan said.

"I _said, _are you ready to go? Because you OBVIOUSLY weren't listening to me, like you _always _aren't." Courtney sneered. She rolled her eyes, and swung her bag over her shoulder. Courtney walked past the annoyed Duncan, and out the door. He couldn't help but take a quick glance at her ass, as she stalked out.

He smirked. _Yeah... I tapped that._

_

* * *

_

Once the duo had exited the elevator, Courtney gasped, and dropped her purse. Her eyes widened, when she saw Heather... Her co-cheerleading captain. Her vice student council president. Her co-volleyball captain. Her best friend. Her rival.

She was running her glossy fingernails through _her _boyfriends hair! And HE was allowing it! Courtney's shoulders drooped, and her expression fell...for a split second before her eyes narrowed, and her jaw clenched out of rage.

Duncan looked down at her, and furrowed his brow. He looked to where she was looking, and saw Heather and Trent. _Is that prick her boyfriend? And he's flirting with that chick? What a loser. _Duncan felt the strings on his heart pull when realization dawned on him. That's what _he _did to Courtney... He felt a bit guilty... But that feeling passed when he saw the devious look that had appeared on Courtney's face.

"Hey Heather!" Courtney shouted. Heather took her eyes off of Trent, and snapped her fiery glare at Courtney. It then withered away into a look of confusion. "You forgot your herpes medication at cheerleading practice!" She smirked. Heather's jaw dropped, as she stared at Courtney dumbfounded. Trent covered his mouth, and stared at Courtney with widened eyes while she continued.

"You should swing by my room to pick it up sometime soon, I know how frequent your flare-ups are..."

Courtney strut past Heather, and listened to the laughing students in the quad. Ah, it was music to her ears. "Oh and Trent? I think it would be _best _if we don't see each other anymore." Courtney spat, smiling bitterly. Trent opened his mouth, but Courtney cut him off.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I can do WAY better. Because any boy that would go behind my back to see _Heather, _DEFINITELY isn't worth dating. Have a good life." Courtney said. She stared at Trent with a look that said it was over, but the few tears leaking out of her eyes said otherwise.

Courtney turned around, and walked briskly to the elevator, as the quad erupted into applause. Duncan rose an eyebrow, and caught up with her.

"UGH!" Heather screeched, stomping a foot on the ground. "You're going to pay for this, crazy in training! Mark my words!" She called after her. Heather stormed out of the quad, glaring at the select few who actually had the balls to laugh in her face. Heh, not for long...

* * *

Once the elevator stopped at her floor, Courtney fast walked out of the elevator, straight to her room. She unlocked it, walked in, and slammed the door behind her. Duncan knocked on the door.

"Princess, what gives?" He asked.

Courtney threw her bag on her bed, and sat on it. She hugged her knees to her chest. "Don't call me that! Go away!"

"But...what about the plan?"

"I'm not going!"

"But...if you don't clear our names, I'm going to have to take you to jail!"

"Go away!" Courtney screamed. She waited a few seconds, before she dropped her defenses and let out what had been crushing her heart.

Tears.

* * *

An hour past, and Courtney thought by then, she would've cried herself dry. Oh how wrong she was. She rubbed her red puffy eyes, and hugged her knees closer to her chest as a means of comfort. She heard the door click as it was unlocked, and her heart raced.

"Duncan, I thought I told you to go away!" Courtney sneered.

"It's not Duncan, it's me..." Lindsay said. She closed the door behind her, and dropped the numerous shopping bags she had in her arms. "OMG, like, where were you? I had to mall crawl by myself! Don't worry..." Lindsay smiled, and riffled through one of the designer shopping bags. She pulled out a hot pink halter top in her size... "I still got you this adorable...wait... That's for me... Hold on!"

Lindsay continued searching the bags, her tongue out the side of her lips out of pure concentration. Too bad shopping wasn't an Olympic sport...

Courtney rolled her eyes. Lindsay froze, and dropped the bags. She whipped her head around to look at Courtney with wide eyes. She rushed over, and enveloped her in a koala bear hug (Lindsay isn't too strong...) and gasped.

"Ooh! Courtney! What's wrong! I like, didn't notice! Are you okay! Oh, who did this! I'll kick their ass! I've been doing palates." Lindsay ranted. Courtney giggled, and hugged her friend back. She pulled down her sleeve and wiped her eyes.

"I-I caught... Heather... She was... Trent!" Courtney stuttered, fighting back more tears.

"That skank!" Lindsay gasped, clenching a fist. "Don't worry, honey. That washed up loser wannabe isn't worth it..." She cooed. Lindsay smiled, and placed a comforting hand on Courtney's shoulder. Courtney smiled back. _Maybe Lindsay is my best friend, after all._

"Alrighty, Court. No more tears, kay?" Lindsay asked. She traced a finger down Courtney's cheekbone to her jaw, and laughed. "It isn't good for the pores."

"Thanks Lindsay." Courtney smiled.

"Suresies, anytime, Court!"

"I-I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Okey Dokey! I've got a tutoring ses' with Lafawnduh-"

"_LeShawna...!_" Courtney corrected for the bajillionth time, she was pretty sure.

"...Right! So, I'll be back in like an hour or two! She's helping me with spelling!" Lindsay called, grabbing her purse and heading out. Courtney blinked a few times, before something caught her eye. She picked up one of the receipts from Lidnsay's shopping spree, and saw her signature.

Lindsey.

_Yeah, that girl will need two hours at least..._

_

* * *

_

Courtney stripped out of her clothes, and got into the shower. She turned on the tap, and let the cool water relax her muscles, as it gradually started to warm up. She kept her eyes closed, and reached for her shampoo. She squirted some into her palm, and worked the coconut scented liquid through her chocolaty brown hair.

Courtney tried to scrub more than dirt out her head. Memories. Why couldn't they be little flakes of dandruff, able to be removed by some Head & Shoulders shampoo?

"Just like a Go, Go, Go, Ghost... Now watch me Go, Go, Go, Ghost." She sang quietly. Courtney lathered, rinsed, and repeated, and moved on to cleanse her body, instead of trying to cleanse her mind.

"Now I'm gone in your photograph

I bet you wish you could get me back

Now I'm stuck in your memory

A mistaken identity

What's her name?

What's she like?

Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

What's her name?

What's she like?

Do you leave her in the middle of the night?

You act like you just saw a ghost!

I watch you getting way too close!

Now I know why you're never there

Now I know so it's my turn to disappear

You act like you just saw a ghost

I caught you!

Now I know!

Now I know why you're never there

Now it's my turn, watch me disappear...

Just like a Go, Go, Go, Ghost.

Now watch me Go, Go, Go, Ghost..."

* * *

Duncan sighed again, and exited the elevator. He needed Courtney. Not just emotionally, but for the plan... He didn't want to see her behind bars, no matter how deliciously ironic it was... A few hours would be enough time to let her blow off some steam, he thought. He knocked on her door.

"Prin-Courtney... Feelin' any better?" He asked. A few moments passed before he called again. "Courtney? ...Come on! You know, I'm just gonna pick the lock again..." He threatened. Once again, when he didn't get a reply, he once again, picked the lock to her door. And yes, I did just use 'once again' _twice _in one sentence. It's been a long day, OKAY!

Duncan opened her door, prepared to see a big ball of emotion named Courtney, but that wasn't the case. The room was empty.

"We playin' hide and seek, babe?" Duncan smirked. He looked around, and stepped into her room shutting the door behind him. "Boy, does that bring back memories, eh Princess?"

He looked under the beds, in the closet- pausing and smirking to himself after seeing a few panties on the ground- and under her desk. "Damn it, where the hell are you?"

Duncan opened the bathroom door, and looked around. He heard the shower curtain move, and watched it fly open...

"HOLY SHIT!" Duncan yelled, eying up his ex Princess with wide eyes.

"AAAAAHHHH! _DUNCAN?_!" Courtney screeched. She stared wide eyed at this...this... INTRUDER! _Ever heard of privacy!_

"W-w... Well well well... Last time I saw you like this, you were a girl. But now, _you're all_ woman..." He purred, his signature smirk across his face.

Courtney looked down, and screamed. She shakily grabbed the shower curtain to cover her body, and glared at Duncan.

"So, you ready to go, sweetheart?" Duncan questioned arrogantly. He smirked, and leaned against the wall between the toilet and shower.

"I already told you, I'm not going!" Courtney snapped.

"Ooh... Not a good option..." Duncan pulled out the handcuffs he kept in his back pocket.

Courtney bit her lip, then sighed frustrated. "...FINE! Now, if you would be so _kind _as to GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BATHROOM, BEFORE I-" Courtney seethed.

Duncan rushed out of the bathroom before Courtney could even _finish _her threat. He knew it would be good at _all _for Duncan's...

* * *

"Quit looking so suspicious, Courtney! God, if you're this jumpy now, how are you going to be when we actually _get there!_" Duncan whispered, crossly as they walked down the hall to the quad.

"Sorry!" She pouted.

"**YOU!**"Lindsay hissed, pointing accusingly at Courtney. Her baby blue eyes were fixed into an icy glare, and her new nose was scrunched up in distaste. She stomped...or _waddled_ over to the two, due to one of the heels missing on one of her stilettos. Her blonde hair was tangled and knotted, and her way too tight gray Hollister sweater and white skinny jeans were wrinkled. Her lip gloss had evaporated leaving her lips rough and colourless.

Despite the blonde's serious face, the smeared eye liner and tear stains on her cheeks made it physically impossible to take her seriously...

"You two faced dirty little _liar!_"

"I don't really feel offended by that remark coming from you." Courtney stated, referring to when Lindsay called her dirty...

"Do you know where I spent the remainder of my afternoon? IN THE MUNICIPAL JAIL! They thought that necklace thingy you gave me for my birthday was _stolen._ And that _I _stole it! And I know it was YOU, and as a friend, I was willing to take the charges." Lindsay ranted. She narrowed her eyes, and clenched her fists. "BUT THEY NEARLY PUT ME INTO AN ORANGE POLYESTER JUMPSUIT, COURTNEY! **POLYESTER!**" She fumed.

"There she is, boys." Heather smirked. She turned to the three policemen she called, as revenge. _No one _embarrasses Heather Chung like that! Not unless she's doing it to some one else! "I bet you'll even be able to find the other stolen items in her room! Get 'er!"

Two of the police officers jogged over to the scene, while one pulled out a picture of the valuable missing item. A bejeweled butterfly pendant... "She has the necklace!" He yelled as he sprinted over.

"I can't wear polyester, Courtney! I-I'll break out into hives from lack of fashion! And- _NYAAAAHHH!_"Lindsay screamed, as the policeman tackled her. Heather stared at the scene, dumbfounded, while Duncan and Courtney did the same.

"...Run!" Duncan shouted, grabbing Courtney's hand and ignoring the tingling sensation he got with the physical contact, and ran, dragging her across the quad and to the parking lot.

"You _idiots!_" Heather seethed, stomping an expensive Guess heel to the ground. "That's the wrong one!"

Duncan and Courtney quickly made it to his car. Courtney caught her breath, and got into the passenger seat and was barely able to buckle up before Duncan sped off.

One thing for sure, was that there was _definitely _no going back now...

* * *

WOO! I GOT OVER THE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THIS CHAPPIE! Please review about what you like and would like to see more of, and what you don't like as much, and would like to see less of... It'll help make the next chapter better, and come out faster! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
